


Yes Sir

by EmilyRae27



Series: Emily's Venom Drabbles [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Eddie Brock, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, Other, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Eddie thinks about Venom's upcoming heat





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Venom drabble so please be nice! Follow my venom meme page on Instagram @eddie_is_a_monsterfucker you can send me prompts through there!

Eddie woke with a start, today was the day. He could feel venom asleep but stirring in his chest. A few days ago Vee explained that Klyntar go through heat cycles to reproduce and that he was approaching a heat. Eddie, to say the least freaked out, he had noticed Vee had been hungrier lately but he didn’t expect that. He was really nervous but when Venom offered to find a new host for the cycle Eddie lost it and decided that no, he would help Vee through the heat.

Eddie absentmindedly rubbed his chest still lost in thought.

The last few days the duo prepared for the heat. They took a trip to the butcher for food, bought all of Mrs. Chen’s chocolate, and venom had slowly been helping Eddie stretch. They had agreed that they would not reproduce, yet.

Eddie was pulled out of thought by a tongue running up his neck. He moaned and clenched down on his plug they put in to make sure he would be prepared for when the heat hit.

**“Are you ready to play kitten?”**

The gravelly voice ran through him and he whimpered

“Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some constructive criticism! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
